1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-coated tungsten carbide-based cemented carbide blade member which has hard coating layers possessing an excellent bonding strength, so that even when used for cutting with a large cutting resistance, e.g., cutting of mild steels, it exhibits an exceptional cutting performance for a prolonged period of time.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Patent Applications, B-Publication Nos. 57-1585 and 59-52703, surface-coated cemented carbide blade members principally for use in turning and milling of alloy steels and cast iron are well known in the art. Such a blade member comprises: a substrate of a tungsten carbide-based cemented carbide which may be entirely homogeneous in structure, or which may have a surface zone rich in binder constituents such as cobalt as opposed to an interior portion; and a hard coating of an average layer thickness of 3 to 30 .mu.m formed on the substrate by means of chemical vapor deposition or physical vapor deposition and including a first layer of titanium nitride (hereinafter referred to as TiN), a second layer of titanium carbonitride (hereinafter referred to as TiCN), and a third layer of aluminum oxide (hereinafter referred to as Al.sub.2 O.sub.3). The hard coating may optionally include a fourth layer of TiN, and an intermediate layer of titanium carbide (hereinafter referred to as TiC) between the second and third layers.
Furthermore, in recent years, in addition to the progressing need for unmanned operation of the cutting processes, factory automatization of the cutting machines is remarkable, and universality tends to be required for cutting tools in general. In the case of the conventional coated blade members of the aforesaid type, they can be used without any problems for cutting alloy steels or cast iron. However, inasmuch as bonding strength of the hard coating is not adequate, the hard coating is susceptible to layer separation or chipping when the blade member is used for the cutting operation of mild steels involving high cutting resistance. For this reason, the tool life of the blade member is relatively short.